


The thief shapeshifter

by Amnachil



Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fantasy AU, First Kiss, M/M, Magic AU, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: Life isn't easy for Rin and his family of shapeshifters. The humans don't sell them any food or goods, so when winter falls, their situation is bad.Thankfully, he has a way in the Palace's kitchen. The guard there doesn't pay him any mind. Or to any of his duties, really. So everything is okay, right?
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981219
Kudos: 33





	The thief shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> A new work for Rin and Renzo!  
> It's an AU I was thinking about for a while, I'll prob do some world building for it later.

Most people enjoy the snow, but Rin doesn't. Snow means cold, cold means danger for him, his brother and the children. That's one of the many downside when you're the older in an orphanage like their. There aren't any adults around to take care of them anymore, so he had to step up a while back. It's a burden he's happy to bear, as long as the others are fine. But it's during winter that it's the worst. The cold forces them to stay bundled up inside the little cabin they call home.  
Food is the main problem though. They don't have much money but that's not like the people in town would sell them anything anyway. They're shapeshifters, after all. Even with all his will to appear human, Rin can't erase his tail, his pointy ears or his sharp teeth. Only his brother Yukio manages that, but still, nobody wants to deal with them. In summer, it's easier, they mostly grow some vegetables and hunt the rest. But in the middle of the winter, when the snow is covering everything...  
Thinking about it, this is no surprise that the young man turned to thievery. He started three years ago, when the orphanage lacked of everything. He has a pretty good routine by now, and never get caught. This is why he's heading to the Palace so early in the morning despite the freezing weather. They emptied their pantry yesterday, and it's about time he goes for another trip in these big walls. Rin didn't chose the Palace, where lives the King, his family and his close relatives, on a whim of course. Firstly, it's the place where there is the most food, and he's sure they won't really miss what he takes. Secondly, he has an easy way in and out. He had discovered by chance, but still uses it even today. So yes, the dark haired lad steal from his King, and he doesn't feel too bad about it.

The plan is extremely simple. Rin has no troubles moving in town without being noticed. Follow the cats, he says to the children. They know ways nobody else does. Kuroo for instance, a black and slender smartass from the sewer. It's the one who showed him a path down there to the gardens of the Palace. It's smelly, with some putrid plants and... other things, but nobody ever watches them, so it's the perfect way in. The dark haired shapeshifter comes out in the vast park behind the wide dwelling. Like always, he stares at the scenery, mesmerized. The snow is covering everything on a white coat, but it doesn't remove the beauty of the place. The most impressive are the statues, big colossus reigning over the trees and bushes. They're symbol of the past kings and queens, surrounded by blue flowers that are blooming all year long. Anyway, the young man isn't here for sightseeing...  
"Alright boy." he smiles at Kuroo. "It shouldn't be too long, see you soon."  
The Palace is, supposedly, the best guarded place of the country. The royal family, the Suguro, are always bragging about their strenght, and the zealous work of their personnel, soldiers and maids alike. Rin claims otherwise though. It's true that, during his first expedition, he had been quite scared, but thanks to the cats, he had found an entry right in the warehouses, and next to the kitchen. The guard there is... peculiar. He's either sleeping, or reading books with little to no interest of his surroundings. An invasion could happen, the dude wouldn't be bothered. He's the main reason why the shapeshifter can come and go as he pleases. Once, this latter even saw him humming with the birds instead of patrolling.  
Speaking of the devil, Rin spots the guard near the door he's aiming at. The man is easily recognisable thanks to his pink hair to be fair. He keeps them short, but they shine in sunlight. Besides, the color stands out in comparison with his clothes. He's wrapped up in a fluffy black coat, dark boots and black pants. He's quite busy building a snowman though, There is nothing professional in that man. The shapeshifter won't complain: it's a steal for him. Taking a little detour to avoid the guard, he heads to the door. Even if it's not needed, he likes to be discreet just in case. He's pretty good at it, so why go without it?  
"Yo man. You gotta be careful today, there's extra attention cuz of the guests. Priestess Izumo came to visit our Prince you know."  
Rin freezes on the spot, suddenly resembling those big statues. He doesn't even turn his eyes, too scared that what he heard isn't a dream. It has to be a dream, right?  
Time can't really go slower, but it certainly feels like it. The thief should run, or stun the guard, or do something, anything. He remains here instead, still, paralyzed. It gives enough time for the pink haired lad to reach his level, and they're now face to face.  
"Dude, you okay?" the soldier asks.  
Rin stares at him, stunned. He's a tad taller, the man's hair being right under his nose. There is a little scar above his left eyebrow. His eyes, actually, are brown. They hide a hint of mischievousness and a lot of laziness. Nothing implying the shapeshifter will be arrested and throw away in the dungeons.  
"You shouldn't stand here like that." the pink haired dude continues. "What if you get caught by a guard or something..."  
"You're a guard, idiot." retorts Rin, before biting his lips  
How stupid can he be? He just finds back his ability to speak, and he sprouts nonsense? What a mess. However, the other chuclkes lighlty, not in the least offended.  
"Right, right, that's right." he laughs. "I don't feel like capturing you though. Why would I do that now, after letting you come for years? Imagine the reaction of my boss..."  
He giggles carelessly, apparently extremely amused by the perspective. The thief, on the other hand, is taken aback by what he just heard. Years?! The guard has known for years?! And he didn't say anything to anyone?!  
"Anyway... You really should get going." this one finally states. "The day won't last forever."  
At this point, Rin is just lost. Nothing makes sense to him, and for a very good reason. The guard was aware of his actions the whole time, but never arrested him, despite it being his damn job. Plus, he doesn't seem bothered by the fact the thief is a shapeshifter, like most humans are. In fact, he doesn't seem bothered by the situation at all.  
"Why... Why aren't you doing your duty?" the dark haired creature asks, prudent but also curious.  
"Uh? Oh, that's too much work." the other shrugs. "Plus! You're just taking food that'd end up given to the town folks. I bet you're feeding your family with that, so it's okay!"  
Damn, the guard is smarter than he looks at first sight. His explanation is surprising, but strangely, Rin feels like he can trust him. Or at least, he can trust his incredible laziness.  
"You could've told me that the first time we met." he grumbles. "I would've felt less guilty. I really thought you were getting in troubles for the stolen food sometimes."  
"Nah, no worries pal, I'm buddy buddy with the Prince." the pink haired man assures. "Name's Renzo by the way, Renzo Shima."  
"Rin Okumura."  
"Well Rin, it's has been a pleasure to meet ya. But you should hurry now, the sun is already high."

* * *

That encounter turned out to be the first of a long series, despite Rin best attempts to avoid it. Renzo is a guard after all, and there is no guaranty he won't change his mind and arrest the thief. Still, he keeps approaching him everytime this one "visits" the Palace. The winter is pretty harsh this year, so it happens to be often, at least three times a week.  
The shapeshifter learns a lot about his new... friend? Isn't it too early to call him a friend? Anyway, the pink haired dude is the youngest son of a wealthy family, and a close friend of the Prince Ryuji Suguro. He's supposed to become a Paladin, but in order to do so, must accomplish some duty as a soldier. Still, he's a big name, and it scares Rin a bit. Honestly, he would've already run away if not for the totally laid-back behavior of Renzo. This latter might have some nobility in his blood, he's before all the laziest, doesn't give a damn guy of the entire town. Little details or slip of the tongue are proof of that.  
However, what really makes the thief come back is everything else. How the dude talks, always cheerfully and without judgement. How he hides clumsily from the other guards, like a criminal. The human is also fascinated by Rin's tail and get to play with it like the cats would. He's quite handsome too, if you ask the shapeshifter and... Okay, let's stop right there. They're barely friends, so it's not really appropriate to ogle him. Point is, he's okay. The dark haired creature might even say he appreciates his company. Nothing more, at least until this fateful night.

The day starts like any other. Rin goes to the Palace on the evening, talks with Renzo, and then enters the kitchen. It's like doing the groceries, he wanders around the shelves and takes what seems good for the children. Except he doesn't pay before leaving. But this time, he hears a commotion at the entrance. It's a group of guards! Scanning the room quickly, the young man looks for a hiding place. He sees a space between the cauldrons where he should be safe. Only a corridor full of cooks to cross. The noises grow closer as the soldiers fill the kitchen. They're screaming orders, but he can't really understand what's going on. Rin takes a deep breath and close his eyes. He feels the magic through his veins, a warm flow of energy all over his body. In an instant, he turns into a black cat, very similar to Kuro. Prudently, he reaches his hideout. The agitation works for him and he's safe pretty easily. Now, he only has to wait until things calm down. That shouldn't be long, right?  
The guards leave around an hour later. Rin's exhausted from the transformation: it's not easy to remain in another form than his own. He doesn't want to spend anymore time here, but it's better to be cautious. Especially because he doesn't know what they were after. Maybe Renzo finally decided to betray him? Sounds unlikely but not impossible. He won't stay to find out. The young man heads towards the door, not turning back human yet. Better safe than sorry. As he expected, the corridor is empty. He's near the door when he sees them. Guards. Guards everywhere in the park. God damnit. How is he supposed to leave the palace now? The thief is slowly going back in a corner to hide when a shadow pops up above him.  
"Yo, cat number seventy-three, are you my friend Rin?"  
Surprised, the shapeshifter raises his head and faces Renzo. The soldier smiles softly at him.  
"You must be him, right? No way a normal cat would've reacted like that." he laughs, probably not realising how reassured the other feels to see him. "A magic user stole the jewels of our Prince, so the Palace is on high alert. There is no way you'll manage to get out today... They're checking even the bugs."  
Rin closes his eyes. He's in deep shit. Yukio and the children will worry! And where will he go for the time being?!  
"Okay, let's bring you somewhere safe kitty." the pink haired lad decides.  
He grabs the shapeshifter in his arms before he can even react, and starts walking inside the Palace.  
After a long walk, they finally arrive at the human's domain. Rin knows, because they pass a big door with "Shima family" written on it. The place is cozy, but less showy than expected. They arrives straight in the bedroom. A double bed is taking most of the space, with a little nightstand on the right. A closet and a wide mirror complete the furniture. It's colorful, like the soldier, full of bright pillows, curtains and a pinkish carpet. As soon as he is released, the shapeshifter turns back into his natural appearance. Thanks god he knows how to keep his clothes during his transformations.  
"Cool!" Renzo whistles, genuinely impressed. "You can stay here until things calm down. It might take the night though, but you're safe here."  
Rin nods slowly, still too confused by the whole situation to think clearly. His family will be worried, but it's not the first time he's out at night, and Yukio should be able to handle the kids alone. If he spends the night here, he... Wait, the night. Here.  
"You expect me to sleep in your bedroom?!" the thief asks, astounded.  
The guard shrugs, as if it isn't a big deal at all.  
"That's the best option, trust me. They'll search absolutely everywhere but here, I can vouch for you. Now, you'll excuse me but I need to change. The uniform is a pain."  
For the second time, he doesn't let Rin time to answer before disappearing behind the door.

In all honesty, the shapeshifter doesn't know why he stays. He probably should try his luck outside, or something, instead of trusting Renzo. But no, he just stands in the middle of the room, and looks around mindlessly. Some details are coming into view now. A painting of the Shima's family is on the wall. The pink haired must be six year old, or even less, and without surprise, he's cute. There are a bunch of drawings on the nightstand, of birds, cats and flowers. It's clear, from their realism, that they've been drawn during patrol, and Rin can't help but chuckle at that. He pictures him, lazily sketching on his notebook in the snow. His friend is really endearing, isn't he?  
The thief is smiling stupidly when this latter finally comes back. Shirtless, hair wet and hands loaded with sweets. Rin's brain freezes and he stares.  
"I brought some food!" Renzo announces cheerfully. "I betcha're hungry after everything that happened."  
The shapeshifter looks him up and down, still at loss for words. The human looks muscular, kind of broad-shouldered, but it's not in a very visible way. People would certainly calls him average, but he thinks it suits him well. As a good friend should, of course.  
"Dude, are you okay?" the pink haired asks, worry in his tone.  
"How can you be so sure I'm not the culprit?"  
There are a lot of things that he could've said. Of them all, he had to choose the most stupid. The guard trusts him, which makes the creature's heart flutters by the way, so why put doubt in his mind? Rin sighs, and sats on the bed heavily.  
"I mean, I'm happy you're helping me, but aren't you putting yourself in a delicate position?" he clarifies.  
Renzo sats next to him, close. Closer than Rin is used to, but he's strangely not bothered by it. The human smells of soap and strawberries, a pretty nice smell anyway.  
"Not really. I'm positive you aren't the thief, because the only thing you steal is food for your family." he explains. "You wouldn't risk it all for some jewerly. Also, you're a good guy."  
"So you'd invite any good guy in your bedroom?" the shapeshifter wonders, almost joking.  
"Nah, that's because I like you."  
And again, the dark haired creature freezes. This night will be the death of him. Like? Like like, or like just like? What does that even mean? The guard is full of surprise, as always!  
"Now, are we eating those candies or nah?" this one asks.  
Rin can only nod, still thinking about what has been said. It's not like his friend is trying to be complicated, he's a simple man. He doesn't like to work, so he lazes around. Pink is his theme, so he wears it everywhere. He likes someone, and he says it. It's one of the many quality the shapeshifter appreciate about him. Well, maybe spending the night here won't be so bad afterall.

* * *

Something changes after that night. Rin spends more time in the Palace's garden, almost unconsciously. He craves Renzo's company, he forgets the danger, the risks linked to it. There is an easiness between them, no complicated question asked. The shapeshifter doesn't have to name his feelings or anything like that. Just calm discussions on the morning, about themselves, their families and lives. They're quieter in the evening, watching the sunset or visiting the place. Sometimes, Rin's fingers linger close to his friend's. His shoulder bumps into Renzo's side softly, their knees touch when they sit together. The more it happens, the more the thief yearns for contact, but he isn't ready to put words on his wants and actions yet.  
From time to time, the guard comes see him outside the Palace. He has a few days off, that he usually spends gazing at the scenery from the multiples balcons of his mansion. Now though, they go for long walks in town or the forests nearby. Rin loves these moments, the two of them alone in the woods without a care in the world. It turns out Renzo doesn't know much about life. He's a soldier, and a mage, and a noble, but still, there is so much he should learn. The shapeshifter teaches his companion about the fauna and flora, about the sky and the stars...  
Rin is content with their actual relationship. It doesn't mean he isn't dreaming of more, but he's satisfied. He knows there are a lot of obstacle between them. They're not from the same species after all. He's a thief, a magic creature hated by villagers and nobility alike. His family and him won't be recognised anytime soon. And consequently, Renzo and him can't have a future together. Or so he thought, before the gift.

It's a summer day like any other. So hot that most people are hiding in their home, where shadows give them an impression of coolness. Rin is the same, lying on his floor next to the family's faucet. They have turns, an hour each during the day. He's pretty happy his is right after lunch, at the peak of the heat. They owns a fan, but he feels too sluggish to use it, like he's literally melting. He's trying to sleep, without much success, when he hears the children's yells of excitment. What is going on? It's too early to move for nothing. Still, they're being pretty loud, screaming about the Prince or something... The Prince? The shapeshifter suddenly sits up straight, alarmed. Why is a member of the royal family here?! Are the kids dreaming?! He kind of hopes so, because there is no logical reason for such a person to pay them a visit.  
His expectations are crushed when Yukio announces him his Highness Ryuji Suguro, heir of the crown, is here. So, despite the heat, Rin moves, joining his family outisde the house. Cursed is that dude, who shows up during his hour next to the faucet. The Prince is an impressive man, tall and muscular. If you ask the thief, he has a resting bitch face, looks rude as fuck and stuck-up. Regardless, it's the first time a person of his greatness ventures to their place, far in the forest. He has a lot of guards around him, but Rin doesn't care about them. Renzo isn't here, he notices.  
"Is this shapeshifter orphanage I've heard so much about?" the man asks with a booming voice.  
"It is." Yukio answers quickly, before his older brother can ask what the hell the Prince wants with them. "Is there anything we can help you with?"  
Ryuji Suguro eyes him up lengthily, unnerving the thief for good.  
"In the name of my father the King, I hereby declare your orphanage under the protection of the crown." the heir proclaims. "You'll recieve food and supplies from us, starting now. Also, we'll help those in age to get a job in town."  
Rin can't quite understand what he hears. Official acknowledgment from the Prince?! Food and supplies?! How is that even possible?! Sure, he's happy they finally get this right, but he doesn't know what they did to provoke such a... Wait a minute. It's true they haven't many connections to the throne. One, to be exact.  
"There is no need to thank me." Ryuji Suguro is answering to Yukio. "A close friend insisted, saying your situation was unfair. He's sick right know, but I'm sure he'll be happy to hear your thanks later."  
As he finishes his sentence, he gives Rin a pointed look. Not a warm one, but neither a cold one, just... some sort of neutral appreciation. It's enough for the shapeshifter though: he rushes towards the Palace, heat be damned.

Force of habits, the young creature passes through the sewers to enter the place. He sneaks in the Shima's domain, heading straight to Renzo's bedroom. He's pretty sure one of his older brother notices him, but doesn't interfere, so he guesses it's fine. Rin stops in front of his friend's door to catch his breath. What should he say? Or do? Damnit, he forgot to change! His shorts and tank top are unfitting for this! Also, his hair are messy, he's sweaty and must smell like hell. He ponders retreating back home, to come again with a real plan. The Prince won't be there anymore, and he'll have time to prepare. Maybe ask Yukio and his friend Shiemi for help. Wait, speaking of the show-off heir of the crown, he said Renzo was sick, right? Then, appeareance shouldn't matter. The shapeshifter knocks three times, and enters armed of all his courage.  
The bedroom is plunged into darkness, the curtains are all closed, blocking even the tiniest sunbeam. Scanning the room, Rin spots a lump under the sheets, which, he supposes, is the pink haired guard. Silently, he approaches him, stress and excitation rising. Though, Renzo is actually sleeping. Which is a curse and a blessing, because the thief was about to confess damnit! But his friend maybe soon boyfriend face is so cute, the sight is worth it. The human's cheeks are flushed, and Rin really wants to touch them. His lips are, funnily, rosy, and they look extremely kissable right now. For a little while, the creature stays there, watching the sleeping beauty. He tries to memorize his features, waiting a sign, or something that would tell him it's ok to wake the human up.  
In the end, Rin stays until dawn. He lies beside the guard, listening to his uneven breath. He's almost falling asleep when he hears a little whine. Renzo's eyes open slowly, and a little smile tugs at the corner of his lips.  
"Yo." he murmurs.  
"Hey dude." the shapeshifters grins at him. "Prince man told me you were sick. How are you feeling?"  
"Tired's all. Don't worry. You liked my gift?"  
Of course he did. Being recognised as an official orphanage helped by the crown is more than he ever dreamt of. No need for stealing anymore, they'll never lack food again. The future is bright, for once.  
"Can I kiss you?" he asks, excited, thankful, maybe in love.  
Renzo nods and shuts his eyes, waiting for him. So Rin is more than happy to comply, he closes the gap between them. It's timid at first, the pink haired's lips are cold, so the creature takes the time to warm them up. Slowly, he gets bolder, his tongue enters his lover's mouth. He explores it lenghtily, until they both need air.  
"That's one hell of a kiss." the human pants as they break contact.  
"Only the first of a long series, if you allow me?"  
Rin's heart miss a beat. At this point, he's sure of his feelings, he can name them now. He just hopes Renzo returns them, even if it should be obvious by now. He needs a confirmation.  
"I allow it."  
That's all the shapeshifter wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :3


End file.
